The two target populations have in common their potential for exposures to chemicals and other incident hazards during disaster response operations with resultant negative health and safety outcomes. Both populations are required to have hazardous materials emergency response training under OSHA's Hazardous Waste Operations and Emergency Response standard (29 CFR 1910.120 or 40 CFR 311). In recent years. National Incident Management System (NIMS) mandates and development of the National Response Framework (NRF) have resulted in a nationwide approach to preparedness for all types of emergencies that reaffirms the critical role of first responders in dealing with disasters. Unfortunately, federal funds for preparedness assistance have not reached first responders in amounts sufficient to meet their needs for training. The populations targeted by this proposal typically have training budgets that are insufficient to meet the training needs, as indicated by the attached letters of support, particularly when travel is required to receive training. The current economic downturn has significantly eroded each population's ability to provide this much needed training and therefore makes the proposed cooperative agreement even more important.